onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 94
*'D': Dokusha (Reader) *'O': Oda Chapter 943, Page 24 D: ''' O: '''D: Oda sensei, I have an important report for you. On page 23 of vol 87, Sanji kicked Big Mom, right? Where did Sanji, who won’t kick women, go?! O: Okay. I received a couple other letters regarding this, but that’s not what happened! Big Mom attempted to punch Reiju, and Luffy and Sanji stopped her. That’s what happened here in this scene. However, can you stopped Big Mom’s punch by merely catching it?! No, you can’t!! So in order to cancel out the power of her punch, he blocked it with his kick!! Which means he’s just protecting themselves, it’s not a violent action toward a woman!! So Sanji didn’t violate his policy!! D: ' O: '''D: ' O: Chapter 945, Page 60 '''D: The names for all admirals follow the format of "color + animal", right. So I thought there’s a organization in the Marine Headquarter, where they’ll discuss and decide the names for each admiral. Could it be that the head of that organization is Vice Admiral Nazu Ketagari, who has a hobby of doing fortune telling based on names? That must be it, right...?! O: Dat..That’s right!! I’m impressed that you know about it. And not just the admirals, he named every member of the Marine who has a epithet!! D: Chapter 943... it’s so touching!!!(beng!!) Izo?! The commander of the 16th division of Whitebeard Pirates, Izo, was one of the Nine Scabbards? Ahhh...Was Kouzuki Oden the commander of the 16th division?! P.N. 420Land O: Oh... You guys noticed another small detail. Young Kin’emon and the others in the flashback scene. If you count them no doubt there’re 9 people. Huh? thought it was Okiku...but the person feels a little different...By the way, “Izo” is one of the commanders that appeared in the Summit War arc. It’s true that they look similar since Izo also wore a kimono. And in vol 82 chapter 820, it did said that some people from “Wano Country” joined Whitebeard’s ship~. One day the answer to this question will be revealed, so just continue reading. You’ll notice it, right~! Chapter 946, Page 78 D: Is it a coincidence that Kin'emon's wife, O-Tsuru, and Tsuru from the Marines share the same name? O: Oh you’re right—. They have the same name—. However, do you guys know about "NANA", that Shojo manga? In that manga, the two main female protagonists are both named "Nana"! They have the same name!! Even though it’s a famous manga!! So, it’s not really a bad thing, is it? So if one day they met each other, they conversation would go like this: "I’m also called Tsuru, Tsuru-chan." D: ''' O: *Age 40: The pirate flag is calling out to me!! *Age 60: Yeah, I'm starting to miss her!! A future where "something" happens *Age 40: Luffy's my disciple. *Age 60: Zoro? Yeah... he's my disciple. Chapter 947, Page 96 '''D: Oda, I want to help others, so I want to work as a worker in the bathhouse. However, there are only two arms, so the help is limited to women. PN: Sanada pro O: Come here, metamorphosis! ! Oh, what the hell is this? If you let me come, I can only foresee the future of your arrest! ! However, to talk about the history of "three aids", this may turn into a long story, and those who are interested can investigate it by themselves. However, in the Edo period, it was true that male handymen were engaged in washing the body for guests in the mixed bathhouse. A metamorphosis like Sanada can't do it! give up! D: Sanada said: I want to see more mixed bath scenes. PN: Matches and Samurai O: Sanada, you bastard!! D: Sanada-san said he wanted to be stepped on by Komurasaki. P.N. Macchi and Takeshi O: SANADA!! Stop corrupting the public morals of the SBS!! D: The tree on top of Shutenmaru’s head is modelled after the Rakugo Mountain right? In Oda-sensei’s case, where would your tree sprout from? O: That’s correct! The Rakugo Mountain program is a strange story where Sakura trees sprout from the head of humans. They explain that as the reason for why people like to gather around for flower watching. It’s quite the surreal story. Eh, in my case, if you ask where my tree would sprout from the answer is obvious. My anus!! Let’s see everybody come for flower watching!! Hm? I can hear police sirens…. Chapter 949, Page 134 D: Oda-san! I have a question!! On P67 of Volume 90, the girl who collapsed onto Bello Betty was wearing a skirt that looked very similar to Moda from the cover story of Ch 278 Great Search for Blackbeard. Is that girl Moda? P.N. Kyarin O: Yes. Absolutely correct. Well spotted. When Ace was there, the Lulusia Kingdom was still a peaceful place. However, the current king, King Seki, is a cruel leader and so his people suffer under his rule. After the Revolutionary Army bestowed courage upon the people, Moda and everybody else are continuing to do their best D: ''' O: Chapter 951, Page 172 '''D: I really want to see the anthropomorphized version of Gryphon, the sword that Shanks possesses. I think it would be a really cool person, what do you think? O: Oda: You want to see Shanks’ sword “Gryphon” , right! I’m very good at anthropomorphism! So just leave it to me!! Here you go!! D: In the chapter 931 "Soba Mask", Usopp and Franky clamored to "give us the naming rights", I am very Curious, what kind of name would you give if you really let them name it? And... If you can tell me what are they gonna name him, it would be great. O: Understand. Then let them take a name! * Luffy: Black! Mask! Mane * Zoro: Idiot * Nami: Cape * Usopp: Lightning Skyser(Sky + Kaiser) * Robin: Ominous Mask * Chopper: Go get them Sanji * Franky: Black Rolling Destroyer * Brook: Enviable Man in Women’s Bathhouse If it were you, which one would you choose? D: When the Reiju sucked out the poison from luffy, straw hats members put out their tongues and said "thank you for hospitality." The action was so cute, I tried to imitate it, but it would be said to be "more hospitality" or "more hospitality." How can I say "thank you for hospitality"? P.N. Hualin Sugar O: Well, in fact, I just omitted the scene of licking my lips in "Thank you for hospitality" → "舔 lips", but Hualin Sugar Sauce try to say "more diè hospitality", I hope you continue to work hard! I will definitely be able to say it one day! Just stick out your tongue and say "thank you for hospitality!" Chapter 952, Page 190 D: ''' O: '''D: Oda sensei, do you still read all the postcards and letters yourself? O: I read all of them! Of course I’ll! And I never dispose them over the course of 22 years(laugh). Because there’re way too many of them, I can’t store them in my house, so I borrowed a room, and all the letters that I’ve finished reading will be sent to that room. There’re so much of them that one day the floor might fall off! Thank you!! Those letters contain you guys’ feelings in them, so I won’t throw them away. D: ''' O: '''D: The light that Im's going to extinguish...is it me...? O: It’s not, so please don’t worry about it and continue with your life. And I hope everyone else can also lead a happy life. Credits Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 94